everything is gone
by Ferra.Fan
Summary: this story is my fist story, please be kind. it is based on Emily's e team feels betrayed,and JJ feels guilty. what will happen when jj get hurt. (English is not my first rgive me if there is some mistakes)


It's nearly midnight when JJ finally walk out from the office to home. Well not home in fact. Will had moved out a month ago. Just after Henry died because of leukemia. So she is alone now.

Emily is back but the situation is complex.

***two month ago

JJ stand in the front of the group and told them the truth that their friend, their college is still alive.

"so you lied." Doctor Reid said calmly with tears in eyes.

"Spence, I am sorry but I have no choice ,I …"

"How could you!" He cut it down before she even finished her sentence. "You betrayed us!"

"I am sorry" she said with her own tears fall down the cheek.

She did have prepared that they would be mad. But she didn't think it would be that bad.

The group have not speak with her ever since expect necessary. Emily is worried about her. But she insisted that she is fine. Emily hesitated but let it go. She is busy hang out with the others herself.

*** Now

JJ opens her door. It's 1 o'clock. She went directly to the bedroom and fell asleep immediately. She is just too tired.

After some time she wake up by the telephone ring. It's only 4 o'clock, who is it? She thinks, and pick up the phone.

"Jennifer Jareau" she said felling sleepy.

"Agent Jareau, this is Stress . We have a case"

"But mama, this is 4 o'clock"

"This is urgent , the case fail are already on your desk."

"Ok I understand."

It's half past five when the team get to the BAU.

"We have a new case , 5 women have been killed in New York .And Anna, a 13 years old girl are missing for 2 days. " JJ reported to the team, and avoiding eye contact.

"Ok, wheel up in 30 minutes." Announced by Hotchner.

On the plane JJ sit in the back alone , reading the details about the case. While the others in the front talking with Casia by computer.

They really don't care about me. JJ thinks. I am a bad friend, I lied to my family. Well maybe not family anymore. And I am a bad mom. I can't even protect my own children.

She can hear the laughing in the front. She miss them, she miss the time when they can chat happily. But now she knows that when she come close, want to join the conversation, they will stop talking and just look at somewhere with a dead silence. She knows it , she knows it too well because this has happened so many times. They don't want to talk to her. They are still mad. She got it.

When they are working on this case, JJ and Emily share a hotel room. Emily is worried about JJ , she hasn't eat much these days, and she is obviously losing weight . but when she tried to ask what's wrong. JJ always said everything is fine.

***three days later

They have been working hard for three days, trying to find the unsub and rescue the innocent girl in time. And today they finally got the address of the unsub. It's time to close the end.

 _This morning_

" _Can I help you ,Emily?"said Hotchner, when he saw Emily walking into his office with a concerned look._

" _The no talking to JJ should stop. it's not her fault, you know it. "_

" _I agree with you, I will talk to the team when this case is over , now we have a murderer to catch."_

When they get to the address, it is 9 o'clock. It is a remote house, far from the main street. It took them sometime to find. When they finally get there , Hotchner makes the order "Emily Morgan and JJ go from the front, the rest come with me, we go from the back. Let us go! " they all nod in silence.

Morgan kicks the door and rushes inside with the light and gun. Behind he is Emily and JJ. With a gesture, they spread to search different place.

JJ goes down the floor quietly , when she hear someone crying, she rushes into the basement, gun armed and shouted "FBI , freeze." But before she can react she heard the gun shot and a pain from her chest. Then a man pushes her hard to the floor and run to the door. And the girl who is shocked run after him to she door.

JJ shouted in the earpieces: "the unsub is in his way up stair, the girl is after him". And then she lay in the ground wince in pains. She fell relief when they heard Rossi says he got the unsub and the girl is ok. She lose her vest with her hand and touches her chest. When she found her hand touches something wet and feel the extremely pain, she knows something is bad, something is really bad.

She can feel the cold floor and the darkness begin to show in her vision. She feels lonely and hopeless. And then she suddenly thinks that maybe it is time to meet her little boy. It is time to meet Henry. She feels guilty to lie to the team, and she just a bad guy.

On the upstairs, David Rossi handcuff the unsub. And the victim, the 13 year old girl looks unharmed but some bruise. She is scared though, get shocked by what happened these days. But she will be just fine.

And then when everyone gets a relief, Emily asks quietly, "hey, have you seen JJ." The team looks at each other, speechless.

And then Emily remember JJ is going to the basement when their separate and that is where the unsub come from. A bad felling hit her as she rushes to the basement. She can feel her heart beats in her thoracic.

When she run into the basement, she was shocked by what she sees. The things she fear most has happened.

JJ is laying in the cold ground, and there is blood around her. She is so pale and lifeless. Wasting no times she shouted in the earpieces: "Call the ambulance, and get down here. It is JJ" The team was shocked when then heard this. And quickly make their way to the basement.

Emily now is kneeing beside her friend. " JJ" she calls softly.

"Emily?" JJ's word is weak and hoarse, hard to hear. She gasps for air before saying "I am sorry. I am so sorry!"

" You have nothing to be sorry for! Just hang on . help is on the way." This is when the rest of the team arrives. Both get a hit by what they see.

Reid get to move quickly, he knees down on the other side of the blonde checking her injures: " I saw one bullet on the vest it must broke your ribs. Two bullet wounds on the abdomen no exit wounds."

JJ cries in pain when Reid touches the wounds and whispers between gasps: "Th…thanks…doctor …Reid.."

"Just save your energy, you will be fine" said Rossi.

"I…I am sorry guys, I lied … I am …" she cannot finish her sentence when she begin to cough weakly, and blood begin to well from her mouth.

The team gets closer, trying to help their colleague from suffering.

"Hush jj just breath " said Morgan worriedly, they know this is bad when JJ chocked by her own blood.

Her eyes filled with fear and pain when she cannot breath. She is so cold and tired, she just want to sleep, so she let the darkness take over her.

"JJ? " Emily asked when she saw her grey and unfocused eyes which used to be bright and blue. But what worries her most is that there is no response. She put her finger on the blonde's neck , trying to find a pulse, she wait and wait, but she cannot find any.

"No no no, don't you dare do this JJ!" Emily is fricking out when she begins CPR and hope her friends can make it. She let her tears flow freely when she hears the amusement coming closely. She just hope that they are not too late.


End file.
